


Ready

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles and Hank begin to rebuild the mansion together.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Which is better for children? Carpet stains, but wood floors carry more possibilities of them slipping," Charles chews on his pencil, frowning. "What do you think, Hank?" 

Hank wants to build ramps and bigger doorways for the wheelchair. A smoother pathway in the garden, because Charles is ready to be outside again. Nothing blue or red or purple. 

"It will be easier to move around on wood floors. We'll have to make the doorways bigger." 

Charles nods, though his face still puckers. 

"I suppose we should have done that from the start. Now seems appropriate, doesn't it? We saved the world after all." 

"I think we're ready."


End file.
